1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for detecting cavities and, more particularly, to a novel apparatus and method which utilizes a high intensity, visible light to detect interproximal cavities.
2. The Prior Art
In order for a dentist to provide adequate dental care for his patients, it is necessary that he identify and treat all cavities and other serious defects which are associated with the teeth. However, a significant portion of all teeth are unobservable during a clinical examination. For example, interproximal cavities which occur in the proximal surfaces of adjacent teeth are invisible to a dentist when he performs a visual examination.
With the development of the hot-cathode x-ray tube in 1913, x-rays became an effective means for detecting interproximal cavities and other hidden defects. By 1940, x-rays had come into general use in dentistry. It has been estimated that about 100,000 x-ray generators are in use today in dental offices throughout the United States. In most developed countries today, a radiographic survey of the mouth using x-rays to detect interproximal cavities and other defects is considered an essential part of a thorough dental examination.
In spite of the usefulness of x-rays as a diagnostic tool, there is still a substantial amount of apprehension concerning their use. As with any type of radiation, x-ray exposure can cause various types of unwanted biological consequences to both the patient, and the dentist or technician who is operating the equipment. For example, very large doses of radiation can cause destruction and necrosis of body tissue. Latent effects such as leukemia, cancer, life shortening and genetic defects in offspring can also be caused by radiation.
Thus, those familiar with the potential problems of radiation suggest that the use of x-rays for diagnostic purposes be kept to a minimum. Indeed, many studies have been undertaken to identify safe limits of radiation and numerous procedures have been outlined by various health organizations to try and reduce radiation exposure. However, the ultimate decision to utilize x-rays must be made by a professional on an individual basis wherein the expected yield of diagnostic information can be balanced against the element of biologic risk.
In addition to unwanted biological consequences, there are additional problems associated with the use of x-rays to detect interproximal cavities. For example, the x-ray equipment is generally placed in a separate room. Hence, a patient must first be taken to that room to have the radiographs prepared and must then be moved to another room for further examination and treatment. Additionally, there is a time delay between taking the radiographs and the time at which they can be examined. The x-ray film must be developed before the results can be seen. Hence, if the radiographs do not turn out or if they show the wrong views, the patient must be returned to the x-ray room. Also, because of the delays in developing x-ray film, dentists and technicians are often tempted to overexpose and underdevelop the film to shorten the process. However, this unnecessarily exposes the patient to higher levels of radiation.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that it would be a significant and indeed, perhaps a revolutionary advancement in the art to provide an instrument and method whereby interproximal cavities and other hidden defects could be detected without exposing the patient and dentist to the biological risks which are associated with the use of x-rays. Such a device and method are disclosed and claimed herein.